prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tick-Tock, Bitches
Tick-Tock, Bitches (en español: Tick-Tock, Perras) es el primer episodio de la séptima temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el episodio N°141 en general de la serie. Se estreno el 21 de junio de 2016. Sinopsis thumb|left|220x220pxEl episodio comienza con Spencer, Aria y Emily cavando una tumba. Aria le pregunta cómo hacen que esto suceda, y agrega "Pobre Hanna" antes de que Spencer diga que es lo que ella querría. Emily dice que no sabe si puede vivir con esto y que tiene que haber otra forma, haciendo que Spencer diga que no hay otra manera: "Fue un plan bien pensado Cuando termina así, Se llama asesinato en primer grado". thumb|220x220pxCuatro días antes, vemos: Aria, Spencer, Emily, Mona, Ezra, Toby y Caleb caminando hacia Rosewood Police Department. Caleb dice que Toby debe hablar, ya que es un policía y Spencer le recuerda a Toby que su trabajo está en la línea antes de preguntar si realmente quiere ser parte de esto. Caleb pregunta a Spencer si es serio, entonces le recuerda que la vida de Hanna está en la línea. Toby dice que él está todo en, incitando Caleb a decir que están perdiendo el tiempo. Mona les dice que esperen mientras ven a una mujer que se parece a Jessica DiLaurentis caminando por un coche de policía en Rosewood Police Department. El grupo se sorprende de la semejanza y Caleb dice que esta mujer estaba en Lost Woods Resort. Añade que, si ella es parte de esto, entonces ella sabe dónde está Hanna y él va a vencer la verdad de ella. Toby le impide seguirla y se ofrece a obtener información de ella como policía. thumb|left|220x220pxToby entra en la estación y se presenta a la mujer, antes de preguntar cómo puede ayudarla. Ella afirma que ella es la dueña del Lost Woods Resort y quiere reportar un robo. Toby dice que es una mujer muerta para Jessica y la mujer revela que es la hermana de Jessica, pero no le da su nombre. Toby pronto revela esta información al grupo y Mona se da cuenta de que es Mary Drake, la madre biológica de Charlotte. Caleb pregunta por qué todavía están allí: Mary piensa que Hanna mató a Charlotte, por lo que debe ser AD Toby añade que ella está informando de una ruptura y todos sus teléfonos con un texto de AD: "Una mentira por una mentira, un ojo por un ojo, la campana tocan por Hanna". El grupo oye el carillón de la campana de la iglesia y se apresuran dentro del edificio. Una vez dentro, miran alrededor antes de detectar lo que parece ser Hanna colgando de las cuerdas. Corren inmediatamente y traen el cuerpo a la seguridad, sollozando ante la idea de perder a Hanna. Sin embargo, Caleb ve una solapa y se da cuenta de que es sólo una máscara de la cara de Hanna como una cabeza de muñeca está bajo la máscara. Emily ve una cuerda que sale de la muñeca y la tira. El grupo escucha una voz espeluznante decir: Tienes 24 horas para darme el verdadero asesino de Charlotte o Hanna morirá. Tick-Tock, Bitches. thumb|220x220pxCon 23 horas restantes, vemos el grupo en la casa de Spencer, mientras que los textos de Spencer presumiblemente A.D. cómo saben Hanna sigue viva. Ezra dice que han estado tratando de averiguar quién mató a Charlotte desde que murió; Y pregunta si realmente piensan que pueden resolver el misterio en menos de 24 horas. Caleb insiste en que lo harán porque tienen que hacerlo; Mona dice que esta es la primera vez que están trabajando juntos, así que ahora es diferente. Emily dice que María tiene que ser A.D. porque no hay motivo más grande, mientras que Mona añade que María tiene que estar trabajando con alguien. Spencer está de acuerdo con Mona diciendo: "Todos los que trabajamos juntos sabíamos lo que le pasó a Alison. Todos juntos podemos averiguar quién mató a Charlotte". Mona dice que está segura de que todos tienen alguna idea de quién mató a Charlotte. Mientras tanto, en un granero abandonado, vemos a medio vestido y golpeado Hanna preguntando si hay alguien por ahí y suplicando a alguien que abra la puerta. Después de no obtener respuesta, se descompone llorando. thumb|left|220x220pxLa escena corta a Mona sacando nombres de un cuenco, revelando sus posibles sospechosos: Alison, "No Name", Spencer, y Mona. Ezra dice que la mayoría de ellos creen que Alison mató a Charlotte, lo que llevó a Toby a decir que ahora necesitan demostrar que tenía el motivo y la oportunidad de asesinar a Charlotte. Aria dice que, mientras ella no sabe sobre el motivo, Alison tuvo la oportunidad y revela que vieron a Alison la noche en que Charlotte murió. thumb|220x220pxEn un flashback de esa noche, Aria y Ezra están de pie cerca de la Iglesia. Aria dice que debe ir, ya que es tarde, pero antes de que pueda irse, se da cuenta de que una rubia lleva un suéter rojo. Ella le pregunta a Ezra si es Alison, pero él piensa que es Charlotte. De vuelta en el presente, Aria dice que pensaron que era Charlotte, pero quizás fue Alison. Emily pregunta cómo están seguros de que no fue Charlotte, lo que llevó a Toby a decir que Charlotte no llevaba una chaqueta roja y no condujo el coche de Alison a casa. Emily dice que Alison amaba a Charlotte y se quedó en Rosewood para cuidar de ella, luego le pregunta por qué haría eso sólo para matarla después de que ella saliera: no hay motivo. Toby dice que ha estado en su mejor comportamiento desde que volvió, pero no pueden pretender que la Alison que cegó a Jenna nunca existió. Mona dice que es posible que su actuación de dos zapatos sea demasiado para ella y ella rompió. Spencer trata de razonar con ellos que tal vez fue la autodefensa y Charlotte fue la que volvió a disparar. Caleb dice que no le importa por qué lo hizo, sólo quiere demostrar que lo hizo para que puedan recuperar a Hanna. Mona y Caleb se unen para tratar de cubrir a Mary, mientras que los otros tratan de conseguir la chaqueta que creen que tendrá la sangre de Charlotte en ella. Sus teléfonos suenan con una foto de A.D. de un Hanna golpeado y asustado y juran que necesitan encontrarla. Justo antes de partir para Welby, Emily deja las llaves de la casa de Alison sobre la mesa y dice que Ali tiene que decirle la verdad. thumb|left|220x220pxMás tarde vemos a Mona, Caleb, Toby y Spencer viendo a Mary detrás de algunos arbustos fuera de Lost Woods. Después de verla salir con dos maletas pesadas, Caleb pregunta qué hay en ellas. Un par de segundos más tarde, Mary regresa sin las bolsas y se aleja con los cuatro que caminan de regreso al coche para cola ella. Caleb deja a Spencer y Toby de unirse a ellos, diciendo que no hay necesidad de que los cuatro se vayan. Toby está de acuerdo y él y Spencer regresan al hotel para tratar de obtener algunas respuestas. Spencer está impresionado con lo mucho mejor que está en la selección de cerraduras, y el dúo entrar en la sala. thumb|220x220pxEn Welby, Elliott le dice a Emily que es extraño que Alison no supiera que su mamá tenía un gemelo que empujaba a Emily a decir que casi todo acerca de la familia es extraño. Elliott le pregunta cómo está segura de que Mary es la madre de Charlotte, lo que llevó a Emily a decir "CeCe Drake ... Mary Drake. Elliott dice que está contento de que Emily se haya confiado en él, pero no es suficiente para ayudar a Alison. Emily dice que Ali pensaba que estaba viendo a gente muerta, pero esto es una prueba de que ella no estaba. Elliott dice que, desde la última visita de Emily, la condición de Alison ha disminuido rápidamente y ella sufrió una pausa psicótica. Después de que Emily dice que ella no entiende, Elliott dice que él tampoco. Añade que Alison siente mucha vergüenza por lo que cree, un trágico acontecimiento del que se siente responsable. Él pregunta si Emily sabe lo que podría ser ese evento, justo antes de que se llame "Código Blanco" y escuchamos a Alison gritando. Emily los sigue a fuera de su habitación y vemos a Alison dando vueltas en la cama antes de que Elliott esta sentado. thumb|left|220x220pxCon 18 horas restantes, vemos a Toby y Spencer abriendo las bolsas que Mary trajo. Se sorprenden al ver que son solo libros; Toby lee el título de un libro alemán y Spencer dice que es "Conceptos Avanzados de Química" y le pregunta si ella habla alemán, lo que le induce a decirle acerca de una aplicación en su teléfono. Después de que Toby mira su pasaporte, descubren que ella estaba en la ciudad una semana antes de que Charlotte fuera matada que Spencer cree era bastante tiempo para ella para hacer A.D. thumb|220x220pxMientras tanto, Aria y Ezra entran en la casa de Alison y buscan en la habitación de Alison. Ezra encuentra una otomana que está cerrada, pero Aria oye una puerta abierta y los dos se esconden en un armario. Elliott entra en la habitación y agarra la llave bajo el aplique antes de abrir la otomana. Saca una bolsa y una chaqueta oscura antes de bloquearla, luego pasa por el armario donde están Aria y Ezra. Elliott entonces agarra otra bolsa y abre el armario. Aria y Ezra se han escapado y se agachan por debajo de la ventana, mientras Elliott mira furiosamente por la ventana. thumb|left|220x220pxEn la casa de Spencer, Spencer llama a Caleb preguntándole si podía traerles el almuerzo y él dice que la comida es lo último en su mente. Ella dice que volverá a mirar el archivo de Mary Drake, pero Caleb la despide diciendo "Genial" y cuelga. Mientras tanto, con Mona y Caleb, podemos escuchar a Mary decir por teléfono que tiene todo lo que necesita. Caleb pregunta a quién está hablando, lo que hace que Mona diga que sólo puede oír su lado; Ella necesita esperar un poco más para oír a la otra persona, pero Mary termina la llamada antes de que puedan averiguarlo. Caleb advierte a las personas que ayudan a Mary a obtener lejía, carbón y vinagre en su carro. Mona dice que eso es todo lo que necesita para encubrir un asesinato: el carbón absorbe el olor de la muerte. Caleb dice que Hanna todavía está viva, lo que llevó a Mona a preguntar cómo está tan seguro. Caleb dice que no van a usar la lona después del hecho; Ella los llevará a Hanna. Mona dice "Sí. Porque ella está en su manera de matarla". thumb|220x220pxMientras tanto, Hanna se despierta después de ver que el agua se está juntando por sus pies y se levanta. Luego es rociada por una manguera, le ruega a la persona que se detenga, y luego es sorprendida con un tazer por A.D. Más tarde esa noche, Caleb y Mona siguen siguiendo a Mary alrededor. Mona dice que ella debe estar perdida, incitando Caleb para decir que ella podría saber que la están siguiendo así que ella los está sacudiendo alrededor. Después de que Mary da la izquierda, creen que los lleva a la casa de Alison. Sin embargo, Mona pronto se da cuenta de que va a Spencer en su lugar. Caleb envía un texto a Spencer diciendo no responder a la puerta, ya que es Mary Drake. Spencer oye que su teléfono se apaga después de oír un golpe en la puerta. Ella no tiene la oportunidad de revisar su teléfono antes de que Mary golpee de nuevo. Después de abrir la puerta, Mary pregunta si ella es Spencer o Melissa. Spencer dice que sabe que debe ser la hermana de Jessica, pero pregunta si se han conocido. Mary dice que hicieron hace mucho tiempo, pero ella no recordaría antes de preguntar si sus padres están en casa. Después de que Spencer dice que no lo son, Mary dice que volverá otra vez. Antes de que pueda irse, sin embargo, Spencer pregunta si se conocen y Mary dice que solían tener mucho en común. Spencer le pregunta si le gustaría venir a tomar el té y Mary acepta la invitación antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación. thumb|left|220x220pxEn Welby, Emily le dice a Aria por teléfono que Elliott no está allí, pero la enfermera dijo que puede ver a Alison por unos minutos. Aria dice que espera que Alison le diga la verdad porque se les acaba el tiempo, entonces Emily le dice que puede entrar ahora y cuelga. Emily entra en la habitación y ve a Alison durmiendo. Ella intenta despertarla, pero luego le dice a Alison que Hanna está en problemas y que necesitan saber qué le pasó a Charlotte. Después de preguntar directamente si mató a Charlotte, Alison se despierta y dice "Oh Dios, ayúdame, perdóname por favor" y Emily toma esto para significar que Alison mató a Charlotte. thumb|220x220pxCon casi ocho horas restantes, vemos a Mary mirando una foto de Melissa y Spencer comentando cómo se ven tan parecidos - casi como gemelas. Spencer dice que la gente dijo eso mucho cuando eran más jóvenes, antes de preguntar cuándo fue la última vez que Mary vio a sus padres. Después de que Mary le eche una mirada, Spencer añade que ella sólo pregunta porque no la mencionaron. Mary dice que sabe lo suficiente acerca de su familia para saber que son excelentes guardias secretos, lo que llevó a Spencer a preguntar por qué la mantuvieron en secreto antes de tomar un sorbo de té. Mary dice con toda seguridad que ella es ciertamente curiosa, haciendo Spencer decir que ella apenas estaba haciendo la conversación y Mary se disculpa por ser demasiado sensible. Mary revela que ella y Jessica no estaban cerca; Se alejó porque Jessica volvió a todos contra ella. Spencer se pregunta por qué haría eso, haciendo que Mary dijera que había nacido primero y que Jessica había nacido celosa. Spencer le pregunta por qué ha vuelto ahora y Mary dice que es porque descubrió que su hermana estaba muerta, luego le agradece a Spencer por el té. Spencer le pregunta si ella está sola en los Bosques Perdidos y luego le pregunta si tiene hijos. Mary dice que es sólo ella pero, antes de irse, le pregunta cómo Spencer sabía que es donde se está quedando. Spencer dice que es una ciudad pequeña y su ex novio le dijo sobre el robo. Mary dice que es una joven afortunada, ya que no puede mantenerse amiga de ninguno de sus ex amantes. Justo antes de partir, Mary dice que Spencer debe cerrar la puerta: en estos días no estás seguro en ningún lugar y sonríe. thumb|left|220x220pxMientras tanto, en el apartamento de Ezra, Aria mira la foto de Hanna y observa cómo está asustada. Ezra agarra su teléfono y dice que no ha dormido por más de 36 horas y que debe tratar de descansar. Aria está de acuerdo y Ezra da la alarma y va a conseguir una camiseta para ella; Aria rápidamente dice que tal vez debería irse a casa, lo que le indujo a preguntar si está segura. Ella admite que no está segura de nada: ella y Liam no han hablado en días y ella y Ezra no han hablado de lo que pasó entre ellos. Ella quiere saber si fue sólo un desliz, si son amigos con beneficios, o si hay un "nosotros" de nuevo. Aria siente que necesita pensar en ello antes de hablar de ello. thumb|220x220pxEn The Brew, Emily es vista esperando en el mostrador y Aria baja las escaleras para preguntar cómo fue con Alison. Emily miente, diciendo que no la dejarían entrar y le preguntarían si Aria todavía tiene la llave que ella le dio. Aria le da la llave y le pregunta si quiere que vaya con ella, pero Emily simplemente dice que la llamará si va. Sabrina pregunta si Emily está bien y, cuando Emily dice que ella es, dice "¿Otra vez con las mentiras?". Emily se disculpa, haciendo que Sabrina diga que fue una broma y sonríe. Casi en lágrimas, Emily admite que tiene miedo de que alguien a quien le importa profundamente haga algo muy malo y otro amigo esté pagando el precio. Sabrina camina sobre la puerta y la encierra, antes de apagar la señal "abierta" y le dice a Emily que venga. thumb|left|220x220pxMientras tanto, en el Lost Woods Resort, Caleb y Mona están observando a Mary de un lado a otro. Caleb dice que los dos pueden tomarla, incitando a Mona para recordarle que tiene alrededor de seis horas para conseguir el asesino de Charlotte y luego decir que el teléfono de Mary está sonando. Mona es capaz de oír la voz de un hombre y dice que definitivamente tiene un acento; Caleb es capaz de rastrear la ubicación de la persona que llama y están llamando desde la barra de Snookers. Después de obtener esta información de Spencer, Aria dice que ella y Ezra solían ir allí y que ella estará allí pronto. Spencer le dice que tenga cuidado. thumb|220x220pxEn el granero abandonado, escuchamos la voz de Spencer diciendo "Hanna". Hanna se despierta para ver a una Spencer más joven que le dice que ella tiene esto y que ella estará bien. Spencer le promete a Hanna que no va a dejar que muera allí, lo que hace que Hanna diga que esto es un sueño y que no puede ayudarla. Spencer le dice que un sueño es una experiencia y que una experiencia es real. Hanna desesperada dice que debería haber escuchado a Spencer y que tal vez es bueno que no sepan quién mató a Charlotte porque ella diría si lo hizo. Spencer le dice que puede escapar y que siempre estará allí para ella. thumb|left|220x220pxEn Snookers, vemos a Aria entrar y le dice al barman que está buscando un tipo que sea británico antes de pedir una cerveza. Ella recibe una llamada de Liam pero la rechaza, luego ve a un hombre que termina una llamada telefónica. B-26 comienza a tocar en la jukebox y Aria recuerda su relación con Ezra. Entonces vemos a Aria apareciendo en Ezra diciendo que ella no necesita saber lo que son esta noche, ella sólo necesita estar con él. Se abrazan y las campanas de las iglesias sonarán fuera. thumb|220x220pxEn la casa de los DiLaurentis, Emily camina tranquilamente y ve a Elliott durmiendo en el sofá antes de entrar en el dormitorio de Alison. Ella ve la caja de música roto en el suelo y recuerda acerca de su amistad con Alison y la noche que conectaron. Emily luego ve algunas cajas para Goodwill y, al abrir una, detecta el suéter rojo de la noche en que Charlotte fue asesinada. Emily dice en voz baja: "Oh Ali, ¿qué hiciste?". Mientras tanto, en el granero, Hanna se despierta y dice que hay una salida y va a buscar una salida. thumb|left|220x220pxCon 38 minutos restantes, Spencer y el grupo discuten cómo Mary estaba en Radley durante gran parte de su vida. Caleb recibe un texto de Mona diciendo que Mary acaba de abandonar el Lost Woods y necesita retroceder. Antes de que puedan marcharse, Emily entra en la cocina de Spencer y dice que mintió a Aria antes: vio a Alison y estaba bastante segura de que Alison admitió haber matado a Charlotte. Caleb dice que el reloj está marcando y no pueden probar que era ella, lo que llevó a Emily a decir que Alison estaba haciendo algunas cosas para Goodwill. Ella dice que tenía una corazonada y saca el suéter rojo. Emily pregunta si pueden repasar esto una vez más antes de dar el suéter a A.D: están a punto de entregar uno de los suyos para otro. Aria dice que es diferente porque Hanna es inocente, mientras que Alison no lo es. Spencer dice que Alison es una manipuladora, pero no cree que sea una asesina a sangre fría, añadiendo que se estaba protegiendo a sí misma, pero que todavía mató a Charlotte. Toby dice que no tienen tiempo para debatir esto porque Alison está a salvo en Welby mientras que la vida de Hanna está en la línea. En medio de su conversación, Caleb agarró el suéter y el teléfono de Spencer y salió chocando al grupo. thumb|220x220pxEn Lost Woods Resort, a menos de un minuto de distancia, vemos a Caleb en el teléfono preguntando a Mona dónde está. Ella dice que perdieron a Mary y él dice que no se preocupe: él tiene lo que necesita para recuperar a Hanna. Él deja caer el suéter debajo de la muestra de las maderas perdidas y envía un texto a A.D. decir que Alison lo hizo y su prueba está en el centro turístico perdido de las maderas antes de conducir lejos. Pronto vemos a una figura entrando en el establo ahora vacío como Hanna los mira desde un respiradero. La vemos corriendo por el bosque tratando de encontrar la calle cuando ve los faros de un automóvil. Ella grita para que la ayuden, pero el coche se aleja sólo para volver poco después. Hanna trata de detener el coche y se sorprende al ver a Mary detrás del asiento del conductor. Mientras tanto, la figura agarra el suéter rojo y lo coloca en una bolsa de plástico. thumb|left|220x220pxDe vuelta en la casa de Spencer, Caleb pregunta si han escuchado algo y no lo han hecho. Emily dice que uno de ellos debe ir a Welby para revisar a Alison, lo que llevó Aria a decir que hicieron lo correcto y ella está en un lugar seguro. Mientras tanto, en Welby, vemos a una figura entrando en la habitación de Alison. La figura, revelada como Elliott, logra despertar a Alison y le pregunta cómo se siente. Él saca una jeringa y no espera una respuesta antes de decir "Tal vez un poco loco?". Le dice a Alison que no se preocupe, ya que él se hará cargo de ella. En un acento británico, Elliott dice que va a asegurarse de que ella vive una vida larga que se pudre en allí. Una sorprendida Alison lo mira, mientras Elliott se agacha junto a su cama y dice que sabe que mató a Charlotte justo antes de inyectarse. Añade que, como ella, el karma puede ser una perra. Notas *Las The Liars encuentran a "Hanna" colgando de la torre de la iglesia en la iglesia, pero esto fue revelado más adelante para ser una muñeca con una máscara realista del látex de Hanna. *Hanna no fue asesinada por Uber A, pero es mantenida cautiva en un granero abandonado por ellos. Ella se escapa al final del episodio. *Como se ve en la primera escena, las mentirosas cometen el mayor error de sus vidas más adelante en la temporada y marca el inicio del último partido de "A.D.". *El grupo se dio cuenta de que la persona que Aria y Ezra veía fuera de la Iglesia no era Charlotte, sino alguien que llevaba un suéter rojo que la había seguido allí. *Las mentirosas creen que Alison mató a Charlotte desde que el suéter rojo fue encontrado en su hogar; Lo dejan como evidencia a Uber A para demostrarlo, lo que Uber A toma. *Hay una devolución de llamada a la primera escena de Aria y Ezra del episodio Pilot. *Hanna tiene una alucinación de Spencer, en la que Spencer le dice que puede escapar y que siempre estará allí para ella. Hanna sueña con un Spencer más joven, con su peinado y ropa de escuela secundaria. Título *El título se refiere al mensaje A.D. envía a las mentirosas, diciendo que sólo tienen 24 horas para salvar a Hanna - y "el reloj está marcando". La muñeca Hanna también dice "Tick-Tock perras" al final de la grabación. Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields *Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis Reparto Recurrente *Keegan Allen como Toby Cavanaugh *Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn como Caleb Rivers *Andrea Parker como Mary Drake *Huw Collins como Elliott Rollins *Lulu Brud como Sabrina Trivia *El 30 de marzo de 2016 fue el primer día oficial de pre-producción de la temporada 7.Twitter: Update on production of Season 7 *La tabla leída era el 4 de abril de 2016.Instagram: Update on the first table read of Season 7 *La filmación para este episodio comenzó el 8 de abril de 2016Twitter: Update on filming of Season 7, y se envolvió el 18 de abril de 2016.Twitter: I. Marlene King confirms last day of filming for 'Tick-Tock, Bitches' *La introducción en este episodio presenta a Hanna haciendo el 'Shhh'. *A partir de "Tick-Tock, Bitches", Laura Leighton que ha sido una serie regular de Temporadas 1-6, ha sido degradada y ya no aparece en los créditos de apertura. Música Destacada *"I Won't Fight It" por Andrew Belle - (Ezra le dice a Aria que necesita dormir, Aria se encuentra con Emily en The Brew mientras se dirige a casa, Emily le confía a Sabrina que piensa que un amigo puede haber hecho algo muy malo) *"Hush, Little Baby (feat. Troian Bellisario)" por Pretty Little Liars Cast - (La alucinación de Hanna) "Spencer "canta a Hanna mientras se duerme en su regazo en el granero de A.D.) *"Nowhere to Run" de My Brothers And I - (Aria llega al Snookers Bar, busca un hombre acentuado británico que posiblemente podría estar hablando con Mary como preguntas para el camarero y luego ordena una cerveza) *"Happiness" de The Fray - (Una cantante en Snookers cambia la canción en la tocadiscos, la canción toca un acorde en Aria, Aria se precipita al apartamento de Ezra y le dice que necesita estar con él) *"Every Breath You Take (Re: Imaginada)" de Denmark + Winter - (Mientras que Emily busca pistas en la habitación de Alison comienza un flashback en un momento tierno entre las das; (Flashback) Alison y Emily hacen en la cama de Alison) Vídeos Pretty Little Liars - (7x01) 'Tick-Tock, Bitches' (Official Promo)|Oficial Promo Pretty Little Liars- 7x01 "Tick-Tock Bitches" Official Promo SaveHanna|Oficial Promo #2 Pretty Little Liars 7x01 Sneak Peek Seeing Ghosts Freeform|Sneak Peek Pretty Little Liars 7x01 "Tick-Tock Bitches" Sneak Peek 2|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars 7x01 Sneak Peek 3 "Tic Tock, Bitches" (HD)-0|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars 7x01 7 Days Teaser "Tick Tock, Bitches"|Teaser #1 Pretty Little Liars 7x01 Teaser 2 "Tick-Tock, Bitches" - 6 Days HD|Teaser #2 Pretty Little Liars 7x01 Teaser 3 "Tick-Tock, Bitches" - 5 Days HD|Teaser #3 Pretty Little Liars 7x01 4 Days Teaser "Tick Tock Bitches"|Teaser #4 Pretty Little Liars 7x01 Teaser 5 "Tick-Tock, Bitches" - 3 Days HD|Teaser #5 Pretty Little Liars 7x01 Teaser 6 "Tick-Tock, Bitches" - 2 Days HD|Teaser #6 Pretty Little Liars 7x01 Teaser 7 "Tick-Tock, Bitches" - 1 Day HD|Teaser #7 Pretty Little Liars 7x01 Teaser 8 "Tick-Tock, Bitches"|Teaser #8 Galería 141-01.png 7x20s-1.png 7x20s-2.png 7x20s-3.png 7x20s-4.png 7x20s-5.png 7x20s-6.png 7x20s-7.png 7x20s-8.png 7x20s-9.png 7x20s-10.png 7x20s-11.png 7x20s-12.png 7x20s-13.png 7x20s-14.png 7x20s-15.png 7x20s-16.png 7x20s-17.png 7x20s-112.png 7x20s-18.png 7x20s-19.png 7x20s-20.png 7x20s-21.png 7x20s-22.png 7x20s-23.png 7x20s-24.png 7x20s-25.png 7x20s-26.png 7x20s-30.png Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Séptima Temporada